


Ohmtoonz Drabbles

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabbles, Fluffy, M/M, Silly, little bit of flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: Unconnected Ohmwrecker/Cartoonz drabbles.





	1. flirting / Sporting Goods

##  **\- / flirting / -**

“My friends call me Ry-Ry, but you..” Ryan leans over the counter to wink at Cartoonz. “You can call me anytime sweet cheeks..”

“Um,” Cartoonz stalls, blushing. 

Ryan winks at him again. And slides a piece of paper with his phone number across the counter. 

“You off by eight, baby?” He drawls, fluttering his eyelashes up at the other man.

##  **\- / sporting goods / -**

Working at the Sporting Goods counter was .. interesting to say the least on most nights, but on this particular Sunday night Cartoonz was really wishing he could have just stayed home in bed.

The guy slowly browsing the fishing hooks kept eyeing him over his shoulder, as he was checking to see if Cartoonz was still there.

He was wearing one of those paper masks people usually wear to keep colds to themselves, so Cartoonz was loath to approach him, but he had to do his job so he slowly watched up to the guy, hands in his pocket and slouching back just enough to pop that one spot between his shoulders.

“You need anything?” He asked politely, almost a foot taller than the customer.

“A date would be good.”

“What?” Cartoonz freezes, eyes wide, sure his ears have betrayed him.

“Ohm,” the man introduces himself, pulling down his mask to reveal a toothy grin and a pretty face, only slightly pink at the edges of his cheeks. “And you are..?”

His mouth opens and closes, he’s at a bit of a loss, but he tries to remain polite still. This is his job and there are cameras just above him watching him, so Cartoonz closes his mouth and smiles. 

Then replies, “Luke”.

Slipping a hand out of his pocket to accept the handshake Ohm’s offering, and nodding a friendly hello.

“So,” Ohm continues. Soft fingers still lightly holding his own, he turns Cartoonz’s hand over and slowly traces lines across his palm. “How do you feel about Chinese?”

Looking up at him with those dark grey eyes, full of mirth and confidence, despite the reddening cheeks and pink tinted ears. 

“I..” Cartoonz stutters.

“Will pick you up at eight then?” Ohm finishes, squeezing Cartoonz’s hand one final time before letting go and slipping the mask back over his face.


	2. Freshly Washed Sheets

Ohm always smelled faintly of freshly washed sheets and cotton that’s been warmed by the sun, no matter what time of the day Luke managed to sneak a long sniff into the back of Ohm’s jacket.

Ohm was broader in the shoulders, and stood just a bit lower to the ground than Luke, so when the other man kept stealing his boyfriend’s shirts well.. they never fit quite right.

Ohm, on the other hand, loved the way his shirts kept sliding down one of Luke’s shoulders or another, constantly causing him to stop and readjust the fabric.

And the way the hem kept sliding up to reveal Luke’s navel and that soft patch of skin and hair just above the line of his jeans?

It was pure sin!

So Ohm made sure to leave the best shirts out right where Luke could find them, dropping them across the back of the couch and sometimes even just throwing them over the chair on his way to the shower.

The way Luke always paused as Ohm slipped his shirt over his head, unable to help his eyes from drifting slowly down. Caught up in it all like a man in a monsoon.

Drowning and unable to breathe, his cheeks burn red and he catches the shirt in his hands. Still warm..

Holds it close to his chest.


	3. flashlight

“Turn off your flashlight,” Cartoonz rumbled, as his body surrounded Ohm. “Unless you want them to hear..?”

Pressed into the corner of the cabin, where the light refused to fall and darkness began to obscure them, his back cold against the wooden wall but his front burning from the warmth of Cartoonz’s chest. Ohm is blushing, the edges of his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

But he stands tall and says, “maybe I want them to find us.” Pushing back against Cartoonz with his chest, his hand tightens around the flashlight, its beam striking the floor and highlighting their feet.

Cartoonz chuckles softly in the dim light and mutters. “You would.” As his hand slips around Ohm’s. Squeezes, just once, before sliding down to flick the light’s switch.

Total darkness.

Cartoonz is several inches taller, his breath rustles the top of Ohm’s hair as he kisses him there, square in the middle of his forehead.

Ohm’s heart stills as he feels Cartoonz’s hand leave his own. He feels empty without it, almost lost in darkness even though the man is still standing there.

Kisses flutter across his face as Cartoonz seeks out his mouth. His eyelashes, the side of his nose, and the still warm edges of his cheeks all get kissed.

Ohm murmurs, a soft pleasant sound that keeps no visible words as he reaches out in the dark, finds Cartoonz’s body a lot closer than he thought it to be, and slides his hands around the other man’s waist. His hips are easy to hold onto to, a shapely sort of thing that he can quickly slip around and not let go.

Ohm draws him closer. Holds him tight. His hands leak, start lingering downwards, find themselves cupping Cartoonz’s ass.

So soft, he has to squeeze.

“Hey!” Cartoonz whispers as he finally finds his lips. “You ass.”

Ohm grins in the dark. “I like your ass.” And slowly rolls his hips up, pressing his erection into the warm body that wraps around him.

Into Cartoonz’s own erection, the stifled sound that slips from his lips and the sudden slouching of his shoulders as Cartoonz falls into him.

Groans, deeply. And starts grinding back.


End file.
